Qui veut la peau de Komui Lee? premier chapitre
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Quatre nouveaux scientifiques arrivent à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Dans les quelques jours qui suivent, Komui devient la cible d'étranges "accidents". Une question s'impose: qui veut la peau de Komui Lee? Idée originale de Naru12021!


Bonjour tout le monde! Je dois vous expliquer certaines choses avant de vous lâcher dans l'univers hostile de ma fic (seigneur, je parle bizarrement aujourd'hui xD) Naru12021 m'a confié l'écriture d'une de ses fics, à l'époque où elle était en blocage. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'accepter, pensez-vous, une fic où Komui se fait tuer? Je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas laisser ça se perdre, ahem. Maintenant, elle s'est remise à l'écriture. Je lui ai dit que je lui laissais sa fic, logique, c'est la sienne. Elle a refusé. J'ai donc décidé que je serais son nègre sur ce coup-là, j'écris cette fic sous les directives très strictes de l'auteur d'origine (elle m'a même interdit le KoRee. Moi! Me priver de ce couple!). J'ai même décidé de faire plus: j'accepte de poster uniquement le premier chapitre à mon compte, afin de faire plus de "publicité". Ce que vous allez lire est donc le premier chapitre de la fic. La suite ne sera lisible que sur le compte de Naru, et toutes les reviews lui seront donc adressées, puisqu'en toute logique _ceci n'est pas ma fic_. J'accepte qu'on me flatte sur ma façon de conjuguer le verbe "absoudre" au subjonctif plus-que-parfait, mais pas trop sur l'histoire^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de cette petite fic "policière", et j'espère que Naru et moi-même auront assez de talent dans le genre pour que vous ne démasquiez pas tout de suite le coupable! (misi-chan si tu me lis, je t'interdis de hacker mon cerveau xD)

**Qui veut la peau de Komui Lee ?**

**Chapitre un : Les nouveaux scientifiques.**

-Grand Intendant… Grand Intendant ! Ouhouh… réveillez-vous …GRAND INTENDANT !

-Laisse-moi encore dormir un peu, maman…

Reever (maman… ? -_-') était en train de secouer le bras de Komui afin de le réveiller. Aucune réaction.

Le scientifique poussa un profond soupir et murmura à l'oreille du Chinois :

-J'ai entendu dire que Lenalee allait se marier…

-LENALEE !

Komui se leva d'un bond et comme à son habitude regarda autour de lui afin de trouver sa petite sœur adorée, mais elle n'était pas là.

-Elle est en mission, vous vous souvenez ? répondit Reever à la question muette de son chef.

-Grrr… tu m'as réveillé pour rien, alors …

-On vient d'avoir les dossiers des nouveaux arrivants à la section scientifique… Vous êtes censé les signer…

-Pfouit !

Le Grand Intendant attrapa les dossiers, les survola puis les parafa.

-Voilà ! C'est fait !

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux…

Komui fit un geste de la main, qui signifiait que Reever devait débarrasser le bureau des documents, tout en disant :

-Et ils arrivent quand, ces nouveaux ?

-Après-demain… Il faudra qu'on leur fasse un bon accueil… Pour ne pas les dégoûter tout de suite …

-Ouais ouais …

Reever s'agenouilla en face de Komui dans un geste implorant :

-Et s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! Ne mettez pas tout sens dessus dessous avec un robot géant !

Komui tapota l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Voyons Reever ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît… Vous devriez savoir que je suis une personne sérieuse et digne de confiance. Je ne vais pas traumatiser ces pauvres jeunes gens et encore moins avec un robot géant…

Reever n'osa pas répondre.

C'est là qu'Allen entra dans le bureau avec un plateau de tasses de café, suivi de Link.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! J'apporte le ravitaillement !

Tous les scientifiques accueillirent Allen avec des cris de joie, excepté Komui qui se mit à bouder.

-Je préfère quand c'est Lenalee qui me fait le café…

-D'accord… alors je rapporte votre tasse en cuisine !

Komui attrapa sa tasse avant qu'Allen ne mette sa menace à exécution.

-Pas touche ! A moi !

Allen leva les yeux au ciel puis demanda :

-Si vous voulez de l'aide pour trier des dossiers ou autre, je suis là ! Etant donné que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

Reever sourit :

-C'est très gentil à toi, Allen.

Johnny Gill leva la main.

-Moi, Allen ! Si tu veux bien m'aider à rapporter ces dossiers à la bibliothèque !

-Ok ! Vous nous aidez Link ?

Le jeune homme grimaça :

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Et il suivit Allen qui avait attrapé une pile de dossiers et qui quittait le labo à la suite de Johnny.

Komui regarda le fond de sa tasse et poussa un profond soupir.

-Que c'est ennuyant de travailler…

-Vous n'avez encore rien fait de la journée… répondit Reever en triant des dossiers, il tomba sur un qui n'avait pas de titre. Tenez, celui-là je ne sais pas où le classer.

-Pfouuu…. Vivement que les nouveaux arrivent…

Il ouvrit le dossier et se mit à le lire à moitié couché sur la table.

-Oui, ben… en attendant veuillez travailler un peu… ce serait génial, fit remarquer Reever. Au moins, après-demain j'aurai des nouvelles recrues qui n'oseront pas me désobéir. Je les ferai travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement.

-Vous êtes pire que moi…. fit remarquer le Chinois en se relevant. Oh ! Mais j'ai une brillante idée ! Je vais leur faire un cadeau de bienvenue !

Et à ces mots, Komui planta là son travail et s'en alla à grandes enjambées tout en chantonnant. (« Qui est le meilleur des Grands Intendants. C'est bien moi, c'est bien moi… » (1))

Reever hurla :

-Grand Intendant ! Vous avez plein de travail à finir ici ! Vous trouvez toujours un moyen pour vous éclipser en douce ! Sale traître !

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Pendant la journée qui suivit, on ne vit pas Komui. Celui-ci était enfermé dans sa chambre. La plupart des scientifiques se hâtèrent de rédiger leur testament : quand Komui restait enfermé de la sorte dans sa chambre, c'était toujours mauvais signe.

-On va tous mourir ! pleura Johnny.

-Moi je suis persuadé qu'il fait ça pour échapper au travail, commenta Reever.

Puis le jour suivant, les nouveaux scientifiques arrivèrent. Reever alla toquer à la porte du Chinois.

-Grand Intendant ! Les nouveaux sont arrivés.

Komui ouvrit grand sa porte et se précipita vers le hall en criant :

-ENFIN ! Je ne tenais plus en place. Je n'aurais pas pu rester plus longtemps dans ma chambre.

-Vous êtes resté dans votre chambre juste pour éviter le travail que je vous demandais ? remarqua l'Australien vexé.

-Où sont-ils ? cria le Chinois en se frottant les mains.

-Dans le hall…

Et ils partirent ensemble à grandes enjambées vers ledit hall.

Ils étaient quatre, quatre nouveaux souffre-douleur. Komui les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres et dit :

-Bonjour ! Je suis Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant ! Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre !

Le Chinois regarda tour à tour les nouveaux, il y avait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, très raides, de petites lunettes lui tombant sur le nez cachaient deux prunelles marron les deux autres étaient des jumeaux, blonds aux yeux bleus et la quatrième était une femme au regard sévère, les cheveux gris tirés en un gros chignon.

Ce fut elle qui parla la première. Elle dévisagea Komui d'un œil critique, commençant par les pantoufles et terminant par le béret, puis dit :

-C'est vous (en appuyant bien sur le «vous»), le Grand Intendant !

Elle avait dit ça d'un air complètement dégoûté.

Reever parut choqué, il voulut remettre cette femme à sa place mais Komui fut plus rapide.

-Et vous, de toute façon, je connais votre secret !

- ?

-Vous êtes… un TRANSEXUEL !

-Hein ? s'exclama l'intéressée, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ben quoi, vous n'êtes pas François Declerc ?

-Euh… mon prénom c'est François**E**.

Komui se retourna brièvement pour vérifier ses dossiers (qu'il sortit d'on ne sait où… (son béret ?)) et s'exclama :

-Ah oui, pardon, j'ai mal lu… oooh, mais je vois que vous avez 24 ans…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors…

Il se tut longtemps pour maintenir le suspense…

-Vous avez l'air d'une vieille peau !

Reever se frappa le front.

« Mais quel boulet… »

Les trois autres observaient la discussion les yeux grands ouverts (avec des grosses gouttes de sueur derrière la tête).

La dénommée Françoise se tut, vexée.

Pour éviter de dire encore des conneries, Komui relut attentivement tous ses dossiers.

-Donc, vous, vous êtes… Heinrich et Friedrich Von Dorf ? dit-il en regardant les jumeaux.

« Oh non, encore des jumeaux (2) », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent.

-Et vous, vous devez être Morgane London…

-Oui.

-Et donc tu vis à Londres ! s'exclama Komui avec son air le plus intelligent, en abandonnant tout naturellement le vouvoiement.

-On me l'a déjà faite, celle-là. C'est comme si moi je vous demandais si vous passez toute votre vie dans votre lit.

Reever éclata de rire dans son coin.

-Dans mon lit ? Pourquoi mon lit ? demanda Komui avec l'air de l'elfe qui comprend rien (cfr Donjon de Naheulbeuk).

-C'est rien, laissez tomber.

Voyant que Komui continuait à réfléchir sur le jeu de mot complètement débile, Reever décida de prendre le groupe en main.

-Bon, suivez-moi… je vais vous faire la visite !

Le petit groupe se détourna d'un Komui pensif et suivit Reever en lançant des petits coups d'œil intrigué à leur nouvelle maison.

Après avoir fait visiter toute la Congrégation aux nouveaux, après leur avoir expliqué le fonctionnement de la machine à café et après leur avoir attribué chambre et bureau, Reever les laissa s'installer et faire connaissance avec les autres. Il les exploiterait le lendemain.

Il alla faire un tour du côté de chez Komui, par courtoisie et aussi pour savoir s'il avançait dans son travail.

Comme attendu, il n'avait rien fait.

- Un jour, je vais vous assassiner de mes propres mains, soupira l'Australien.

-Je sais que vous m'aimez, dans le fond, répondit le Chinois avec un sourire Colgate.

-Tout au fond. Essayez de faire bonne impression auprès des nouveaux. Vous méritez qu'on vous respecte, essayez de montrer la meilleure partie de vous, une fois de temps en temps.

Komui ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau.

-Depuis quand vous vous inquiétez de ma réputation ?

Reever rougit en hurlant un « ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » peu persuasif.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit Komui avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Reever renifla d'un air suffisant, en posant une nouvelle pile de dossiers sur le bureau.

-Au moins, tâchez de rattraper vos bourdes durant le repas.

-Repas ? répéta Komui, qui avait l'habitude de se faire apporter des onigiris dans son bureau.

-Vous allez déjeuner avec les quatre nouveaux, discuter avec eux et leur faire oublier vos conneries. Vous êtes le boss. Si vous ne leur faites pas une bonne première impression, ils ne vous obéiront jamais.

-Techniquement, leur boss, c'est vous. Mais si cela peut vous faire plaisir…

Komui haussa les épaules, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien mangé qui ne consistât en une prune salée entourée de riz collant.

-Lenalee est rentrée de mission, elle pourra manger avec vous, si vous pensez que ça peut vous aider, proposa Reever en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Oui, merci, marmonna Komui en attrapant un stylo pour signer quelques papiers.

Les jumeaux Von Dorf étaient d'un caractère joyeux. Ils plaisantaient énormément et se faisaient passer l'un pour l'autre (ce qui, après les sœurs Tomson, semblait être une habitude chez les jumeaux…).

Françoise Declerc était ce à quoi elle ressemblait : une vieille peau. Elle tirait une fierté ridicule du fait que Reever lui avait confié un double des clés des réserves. Elle houspillait tout le monde, y compris Reever qui avait dû la remettre à sa place une bonne dizaine de fois.

Morgane était mignonne dans son genre, un peu précieuse et délicate, mais débrouillarde et brillante. Un bon élément. Reever était particulièrement content d'elle.

C'est ce que l'Australien expliqua à Komui avant qu'il n'entre dans le réfectoire.

-Ok, ok, dit le Chinois en faisant signe à Reever que tout irait bien.

Il passa sa commande auprès de Jeryy, qui le servit sans attendre. Il prit son plateau et marcha jusqu'à la table des quatre scientifiques. Lenalee n'était pas là, Komui l'avait laissée manger avec Kanda et Allen, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle préférait.

-Re-bonjour, Heinrich, Friedrich, Françoise, Morgane. Je me permets de m'installer ici !

-Seigneur, ironisa Françoise Declerc. Il a étudié ses dossiers, il sait nos noms !

-J'ai une excellente mémoire, dit Komui d'une voix sèche qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ne croyez pas que j'aie atteint cette position au sein de la Congrégation _par hasard_.

-Faut avouer qu'il a pas tort, dit un des deux jumeaux.

-Merci, Friedrich, dit Komui en se servant un verre d'eau.

-Non, c'est Heinrich ! le reprit-il.

-Je sais ce que je dis, insista Komui.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer que les yeux en amandes d'Heinrich étaient très différents des grands yeux de Friedrich, et que le nez du premier était droit alors que celui du second était légèrement busqué.

Son regard se promena d'un plateau à l'autre.

Heinrich avait pris un bol de soupe et des sandwichs au jambon, Friedrich avait préféré un steak, Françoise mangeait une salade atrocement insipide et Morgane… avait un plateau couvert de cheeseburgers.

-Tu manges beaucoup… s'étonna-t-il.

Morgane sursauta et rougit.

-J'ai un bon appétit, dit-elle presque en excuse.

-C'est bien, répondit Komui avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Nous ne méritons pas le vouvoiement ? demanda Françoise, acide.

Komui roula les yeux. Quelle plaie, cette vieille de vingt-quatre ans !

-Je préfère tutoyer. Je tutoie les exorcistes, les scientifiques… Nous sommes une famille, expliqua-t-il patiemment en versant du jus de citron sur son filet de thon grillé.

-Vous vouvoyez m'sieur Wenham, fit remarquer Friedrich.

-J'ai une relation spéciale avec Reever, fit Komui d'un ton nonchalant et en haussant les épaules.

Heinrich éclata de rire et Friedrich lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes. Françoise pesta en marmonnant quelque chose sur Sodome et Gomorrhe. Morgane prit son plus bel air de poupée de porcelaine pour demander :

-Quel genre de relation ?

-Il me file la trouille ! Depuis que je suis entré ici, il y a six ans, ce type me persécute ! Je lui rends la pareille en l'empêchant de travailler correctement et en semant la terreur avec mes robots.

-Robots ? répéta Françoise avec un air pincé.

-Je suis passionné de robotique.

-Ça doit être intéressant, dit Friedrich, les yeux rêveurs.

-Je peux t'intégrer dans l'équipe pour le prochain projet, suggéra le Chinois.

-Yeah ! Merci, boss !

-Et moi, je peux aussi ? supplia Heinrich, les mains jointes.

-Yup.

Les deux frères semblaient tellement excités à l'idée de rejoindre la « Robot Team » que Komui n'eut pas la cruauté de leur préciser que l'équipe ne comprenait que deux personnes (Komurin EX et lui-même), et que les projets consistaient à assembler des morceaux de métal pour passer le temps à l'abri de Reever et de sa manie de forcer les gens à travailler.

Heinrich et Friedrich le pressaient de questions et il répondait avec plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ses robots ! Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son morceau de poisson, son regard croisa celui de Morgane. Quelque chose se passa, un peu comme dans les films, quand tout devient lumineux et scintillant, quand les personnages bougent plus lentement et qu'une petite musique douce couvre les voix et les bruits alentours. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux noisette, quelque chose qui rendait le monde extérieur… lumineux, scintillant et mélodieux.

Heinrich lui secoua le coude pour attirer son attention.

-Hey, boss, vous avez fait combien d'années d'études pour maîtriser la robotique ?

-Aucune, pourquoi ? répondit Komui avec de l'incompréhension dans la voix.

Pourquoi y aurait-il besoin d'étudier ? L'électronique était d'une simplicité affligeante. Par contre, des cours pour contrôler ses réactions face aux grands yeux noisette d'une femme, il en aurait pris volontiers.

-Autodidacte, souffla Morgane avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Komui s'en sentit stupidement flatté. La testostérone avait des effets déplorables sur son comportement en société.

Friedrich et Heinrich semblaient sur le point de mourir d'exaltation. Leur boss était un génie ! Komui commençait à trouver leur joie un peu suspecte, mais il aimait qu'on le complimente et il les laissa continuer. Françoise, pour sa part, continuait de grommeler et pester.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chère Françoise ? demanda hypocritement le Grand Intendant.

-Je refuse de travailler sous les ordres d'un irresponsable qui n'a pas fait d'études !

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Reever a fait énormément d'études et il est une personne digne de confiance.

-Je crois qu'elle parlait de vous, chuchota Friedrich.

-Elle ne travaille pas sous mes ordres, on n'est même pas dans la même branche ! Je sers juste à signer les papiers pour vous permettre de lancer de nouveaux projets de recherches.

Les jumeaux parurent un peu déçus. Quoi, c'était ce coincé de Reever Wenham qui serait leur boss ? Pas drôle.

-Il est très sympathique. Il suffit de savoir comment le prendre ! les rassura Komui. Généralement, les scientifiques le préfèrent à moi. Il est meilleur que moi.

Komui avait dit cela d'une voix tranquille en achevant son thon grillé.

-Ouais mais vous êtes Grand Intendant, c'est pas rien ! dit Heinrich.

-Faut faire quoi pour devenir Intendant ?

-Déposer sa candidature et attendre que le précédent meure. C'est un titre à vie et généralement on meurt pour lui. Je connais le registre des Intendants depuis la fondation de la Congrégation.

-La classe, dit Friedrich, rêveur.

-Je n'avais pas déposé de candidature. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait pour moi et je me retrouve à être la cible numéro un des Noahs, alors que je rêve de rester un scientifique toute ma vie.

Komui soupira.

-On peut échanger, si vous voulez ! proposèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

Le Chinois sourit, touché par tant de sympathie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus partagé un repas avec quelqu'un d'autre que Reever ou Lenalee.

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que parmi ces quatre personnes se cacherait quelqu'un qui veuille réellement et sérieusement l'assassiner.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>1) Sur l'air de « Qui a peur du Grand Méchant Loup » des trois petits cochons (pour ceux qui connaissent ^^ ')<p>

2) Naru: Allez lire « Twins Story », si vous voulez comprendre... et oui je me fais de la pub XD

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé! Naru et moi attendons vos reviews avec impatience!<p> 


End file.
